1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety systems for enhancing abilities for protecting individuals in the event of unforseen circumstances, such as fires, robberies, catastrophes, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety systems are well known in the art. For example, fire safety systems that employ smoke detectors have been widely used in closed structures such as houses, factories, shops, ships, aircraft, and the like, for many years. Smoke detectors are normally mounted in the ceiling in a passageway, hall, stairway, or the like, in a location where there is at least partial air flow, so that if a fire does occur, smoke will be monitored by the smoke detector, and a signal given. Most of these smoke detectors have a horn or buzzer which emits a high decibel sound when smoke is detected. One of the problems with these types of safety systems is that they provide no assistance in the form of establishing points of egress in the case of actual fires or emergencies, nor do they visually mark the way to safety. Emergency service personnel such as firefighters, policeman, etc., are often confronted with unpredictable situations, such as residential and commercial fires, elevator emergencies, car fires, lockouts, vehicle extrication's, etc.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D446,438 S, issued on Aug. 14, 2001 to Michael A. Ciaramitaro et al., shows an ornamental design for an illuminated door handle. The Ciaramitaro et al. application does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0080027 A1, published on Jun. 27, 2002 for William H. Conley, III, describes an emergency lighting remote monitoring and control system that controls and monitors the emergency lights in a building. The Conley, III application does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0084890 A1, published on Jul. 4, 2002 to Salvatore Guerrieri et al., describes an illumination device. The Guerrieri et al. application does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0126498 A1, published on Sep. 12, 2002 to Arthur W. Atkinson et al., describes a lighted vehicle body opening weather strip. The Atkinson et al. application does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0152686 A1, published on Oct. 24, 2002 to William Whitehead, describes an illuminating weatherseal for sealing an interface between confronting surfaces and illuminating the adjacent environment. The Whitehead patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,069, issued on Dec. 20, 1983 to Karl L. Edström et al., describes flashable lights positioned near an exit door that are actuated in case of an emergency. The Edström et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,373, issued on Dec. 27, 1988 to John M. Harrison, describes an apparatus for visually guiding the occupants of a structure in a path of travel along the floor. The Harrison patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,602, issued on Dec. 21, 1993 to Tetsuo Sasajima et al., describes a pair of conductive patterns that are formed on the interior surface of the rear windowpane of a vehicle. The Sasajima et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,279, issued on Apr. 4, 1995 to Johnny L. Wood, describes a permanent lighting trim assembly which permits lights to be displayed during an appropriate season. The Wood patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,439, issued on Aug. 30, 1995 to Aug. 29, 1995 to John C. Kramer et al., describes an emergency lighting controller. The Kramer et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,440, issued on Aug. 29, 1995 to Cornel T. Gleason et al., describes materials handling devices. The Gleason et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,517, issued on Dec. 5, 1995 to Stephen E. Blackman, describes a housing for an emergency light source. The Blackman patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,171, issued on Mar. 12, 1996 to Dixie L. Simpson et al., describes a door lock illumination apparatus. The Simpson et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,410, issued on Jan. 14, 1997 to Michael Lucas et al., describes an enhanced emergency warning and escape system. The Lucas et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,655, issued on Oct. 20, 1998 to I. Morris Brooks, describes a decorative lighting trim system. The Brooks patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,280, issued on Oct. 20, 1998 to Andrew V. Merendini et al., describes a portable safety light and audible signal apparatus to guide fire fighters and emergency personnel to the exit during conditions of intense smoke and heat. The Merendini et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,833,350 and 6,000,807, issued on Nov. 10, 1998 and Dec. 14, 1999, respectively, to Gregory B. Moreland, describes a wall switch cover plate concealing an electrical circuit capable of sensing the field provided by the covered switch circuit. The Moreland patents do not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,635, issued on May 9, 2000 to Raymond T. Morris, describes a door frame construction with a illuminated sign units and an emergency light unit. The Morris patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,455 B1, issued on Apr. 24, 2001 to Richard A. Kaiser, describes a smoke detector and signal device adapted for attachment to an interior door knob or to a window of a room. The Kaiser patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,637 B1, issued on Apr. 16, 2002 to Geoffrey P. Atchinson et al., describes a low profile lighting system. The Atchinson et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,732 B1, issued on Aug. 27, 2002 to Mark A. Weisbach et al., describes a theft-proof removable door handle illumination device having a base, a door handle illumination assembly, and a case supporting the assembly. The Weisbach et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,324 B1, issued on Sep. 24, 2002 to John H. Lewis et al., describes an electronic door control and light for permitting push button and/or remote opening of a door and lighting of an area proximate the doorway. The Lewis et al. patent does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 83/03737, published on Oct. 27, 1983, describes a warning device that broadcasts voice commands generated by a speech synthesizer by a speaker. The International '737 application does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
European Patent Application No. 0 209 269 A2, published on Jan. 21, 1987, describes an illuminated emergency sign. The European application does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
International Patent Application No. WO 01/73733 A1, published on Oct. 4, 2001, describes an internally illuminated sign carrying element of an emergency light and sign assembly. The International '733 application does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
Japan Patent Application No. 2002-133968, published on May 10, 2002, describes an illuminated switch device having a fusion-bonded boundary surface of the illuminated knob and the actuator. The Japan application does not suggest a safety system according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.